


Yellow

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Yellow is the color of joy.





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story.
> 
> Also, this has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Yellow is the color of joy.

It’s hugging Rhodey after three months.

It’s reuniting with Happy when he wakes up from the coma.

It’s seeing Pepper after Loki.

It’s knowing that Peter is okay after the Vulture.

It’s holding Morgan and putting her to sleep every night.

It’s getting Peter back after five years.

It’s knowing that everything will be fine when he’s gone.

Yellow is the color of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but I forgot.


End file.
